


Christmas countdown

by Alpha_Camolot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, all of them - Freeform, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Camolot/pseuds/Alpha_Camolot
Summary: The countdown to Christmas has begun. A short story a day to the most magical day of the year. (advent)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a few more authors doing this so try checking their's out too!

Merlin ran through the corridors on his way to Gaius’ chambers. They were alive as the servants went this way and that getting ready for one of the biggest parties of the year. Merlin ran past the kitchens where the smell of warm pies and cakes hung in the air. He would stop by later and see if he could cajole some from the cook.  He turned the corner and saw Gwaine, who had a stick protruding from his shirt and above his head. From it hung a piece of mistletoe and Gwaine seemed to be trying to convince someone to give him a kiss. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Merlin smiled and continued on his way. He went down one of the hallways in the north wing. It was adorned in Reds and gold, green and silver and garlands were wrapped around the windows and columns. The steward and the workers really outdid themselves. Merlin looked out of one of the large windows to see the knights “training”, aka having a huge snowball fight. Percival was busy making more ammo, and Merlin watched as Leon emerged from behind their shared fort and threw a snowball that hit Arthur square in the face. Arthur then turned on Elyan, still red in the face, and accused him of being no help. He bent over laughing at the expression on Arthur’s face. He wasn’t going to let this go for a while. Merlin picked himself back up and grabbed the packages he had been carrying. Merlin carried on went past the great hall. He glanced in and saw Lance holding the bottom of a ladder as someone at the top added more of the festive garland to the window. Lance spotted him and gave him a quick wave before going back to assisting. Merlin who was still trying to get to Gaius, turned down yet another passageway. Gwen and Morgana were walking with their elbows linked together. They were laughing at something and didn’t see merlin as they carried on to wherever they were going. Merlin simply turned to go up to the physicians tower. He would see them later. At long last he made it to his destination. 

“Everyone is in such a good mood today you won’t believe.” Merlin said as he entered the room.

“Oh, my boy, I would. Such is the joy of the holiday.” Gaius responded. Merlin set down the carefully wrapped gifts he had. He would hide them with the others later. Gaius, even in his old age, was a curious thing. It wouldn’t be a good idea to show him where the rest of the presents are hid. “There’s a surprise for you Merlin.” Gaius said. Merlin perked up considerably. 

“Is that so?” Merlin asked, “Where is it?”. 

“I think you mean, ‘who’ is it.” Gaius corrected with a smile. Merlin frowned in thought. Before he could ask what Gaius meant by that, he heard the door to his room open. Merlin turned around and felt a large smile break across his face. He stood up and walked toward the person who had come from behind the door.

“Hello mother.”


End file.
